1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to flexible connections in fluid conduits and in particular to an improved fluid conducting ball and socket type joint for permitting relative angular movement between adjacent sections of a fluid conduit adapted to carry fluids at high temperatures or pressures.
Fluid conducting ball and socket type joints have found widespread acceptance and use as a means for providing relative angular movement between adjacent sections of a fluid conduit, while continuously permitting the passage of fluid therethrough. Such joints are frequently used in conduits which carry fluids at high temperatures or pressures in order to accommodate expansion and contraction of the conduit sections. It is essential that joints of this type provide a reliable seal between the adjacent conduit sections, especially when fluids at high temperatures or pressures are carried thereby. Also, it is important that such joints be serviceable in a manner which does not require frequent removal of the joint from the conduit, since the time during which the conduit is removed from operation may be very expensive or otherwise inconvenient. Lastly, it is desirable that such joints have a relatively simple structure, so as to minimize the manufacturing and servicing expenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known joints of the type described above are formed having mating ball and socket portions, each having an internal passageway formed therethrough for the passage of fluids. The outer ends of the ball and socket portions are adapted to be secured to respective adjacent sections of a fluid conduit. The inner end of the ball portion of the joint is generally spherical in shape and is adapted to be inserted within a generally hollow cylindrical body of the socket portion. An annular retaining member is adapted to be secured to the open end of the cylindrical body of the socket portion to retain spherical end of the ball portion therein. The retaining member includes a radially inwardly extending flange having an inner diameter which is less than the outer diameter of spherical end of the ball portion. To assemble the joint, the spherical end of the ball portion is initially inserted within the cylindrical body of the the socket portion through the open end thereof. The retaining member is then secured to the open end of the cylindrical body such that the spherical end is retained therein by the flange, while relative angular movement between the mating ball and socket portions is permitted. In one known construction, the retaining member is secured to a radially outwardly extending flange formed about the open end of the cylindrical body by a plurality of threaded fasteners. The threaded fasteners secure the retaining member to the flange and, consequently, to the socket portion. In another known construction, the retaining member and the cylindrical body are formed having cooperating threaded portions, thereby permitting the retaining member to be threaded onto the cylindrical body.